1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method and a manufacturing apparatus of an image displaying apparatus, and more specifically an image displaying apparatus which is configured by sealing a face plate composing a display surface of a display panel to a rear plate which is disposed in opposition to the above described face plate with a gap interposed to compose a rear surface of the above described display panel.
2. Related Background Art
There are conventionally known electron-emitting devices which are roughly classified into thermal electron-emitting devices and cold cathode electron-emitting devices. The cold cathode electron-emitting devices include field emission type (hereinafter referred to as an FE type) electron-emitting devices, metal/insulating layer/metal type (hereinafter referred to as an MIM type) electron-emitting devices, surface conduction electron-emitting devices or the like.
Known as examples of the FE type electron-emitting devices are those which are disclosed by W. P. Dyke and W. W. Dolan, xe2x80x9cField Emissionxe2x80x9d, Advance in Electron Physics, 8, 89 (1956), C. A. Spindt, xe2x80x9cPHYSICAL Properties of thin-film field emission cathodes with molybdenum conesxe2x80x9d, J. Appl. Phys., 47, 5248 (1976) or the like.
Known as examples of the MIM type electron-emitting devices are those which are disclosed by C. A. Mead, xe2x80x9cOperation of Tunnel-Emission Devicesxe2x80x9d, J. Appl. Phys., 32, 646 (1961) or the like.
Known as examples of the surface conduction electron-emitting devices are those which are disclosed by M. I. Elinson, Radio Eng. Electron Phys., 10, 1290 (1965) or the like.
The surface conduction electron-emitting devices utilize a phenomenon that electrons are emitted when a current is supplied through a thin film having a small area formed on a substrate in a direction in parallel with a surface of the film. Reported as the surface conduction electron-emitting devices are those which use SnO2 thin films contrived by Elinson et al., those which use Au thin films [G. Dittmer: xe2x80x9cThin Solid Films,xe2x80x9d 9, 317 (1972)], In2O3/SnO2 thin film [M. Hartwell and C. G. Fonstad: xe2x80x9cIEEE Trans. ED Conf.xe2x80x9d, 519 (1975)], those which use carbon films [Hisashi Araki, et al. xe2x80x9cVacuumxe2x80x9d, vol, 26, No. 1, p22 (1983)] or the like.
Used for manufacturing an image displaying apparatus which uses electron-emitting devices such as those described above are steps of preparing an electron source substrate (rear plate) on which these electron-emitting devices are arranged in a matrix and a phosphor substrate (face plate) mounted with a phosphor which emits rays when excited by an electron beam, disposing an envelope providing a vacuum seal structure and a spacer providing an atmospheric pressure resistant structure so that the electron-emitting devices and the phosphor are set inside, arranging the face plate and the rear plate in opposition to each other, sealing an interior using a material having a low melting point such as frit glass as a sealing agent, evacuating the interior to a vacuum through a preliminarily disposed vacuum exhaust pipe and sealing the vacuum exhaust pipe.
A manufacturing method which uses the above described conventional technique requires a remarkably long time for manufacturing a display panel and is not suited to manufacturing of a display panel which requires an internal vacuum degree of 10xe2x88x926 Pa or more depressurized level.
This problem of the conventional technique is solved, for example, by a method disclosed by Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-135018.
The method disclosed by the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-135018 uses only steps of positioning a face plate and a rear plate in a single vacuum chamber and sealing these two a bake processing, a getter processing, an electron beam clean processing or the like which are other steps required for manufacturing the above described display panel must also be carried out in vacuum chambers respectively and the face plate and the rear plate are moved among the vacuum chambers while introducing atmosphere, each of the vacuum chamber is evacuated to vacuum each time the face plate and the rear plate are conveyed into the vacuum chambers, and a long time is required for the manufacturing steps, whereby it is demanded to remarkably shorten the time for the manufacturing steps and simultaneously obtain a high vacuum degree of 10xe2x88x926 Pa or more depressurized level at a final manufacturing step.
An object of the present invention is to shorten a time required for evacuation into a vacuum in manufacturing an image displaying apparatus and facilitate to obtain a higher vacuum degree, thereby enhancing a manufacturing efficiency.
The present invention provides a manufacturing method of an image displaying apparatus comprising steps of conveying panel member for composing a panel of an image forming apparatus consecutively into a plurality of processing chambers equipped with temperature control means respectively and set in depressurized conditions, subjecting to a plurality of processings the above described panel member while controlling temperature and forming a panel by sealing the above described panel members, characterized in that: the above described plurality of processing chambers include a bake processing chamber for bake processing of the above described panel member, a getter processing chamber into which the above described panel member is conveyed after the above described bake processing and in which a getter processing is performed on the above described panel members, and the above described getter processing is performed with the panel member in the above described getter processing chamber set at a temperature lower than a temperature of the panel members subjected to the bake processing in the above described bake processing chamber.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a manufacturing method of an image forming apparatus comprising steps of conveying panel member for composing a panel of an image forming apparatus consecutively into a plurality of processing chambers equipped with temperature control means respectively and set in depressurized conditions, subjecting to a plurality of processings the above described panel member while controlling temperature and forming a panel by sealing the above described panel member, characterized in that: the above described plurality of processing chambers include a bake processing chamber for bake processing of the above described panel members, a surface clean processing chamber into which the above described panel member is conveyed after the above described bake processing and in which a surface clean processing is performed on the above described panel member, and a getter processing chamber into which the above described panel member is conveyed after the above described surface clean processing and in which the getter processing is performed on the above described panel member, and the above described getter processing is performed with the above described panel member in the above described getter processing chamber set at a temperature lower than a temperature of the panel member subjected to the bake processing in the above described bake processing chamber.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a manufacturing method of an image displaying apparatus comprising steps of conveying panel member for composing a panel of an image displaying apparatus consecutively into a plurality of processing chambers equipped with temperature control means respectively and set in a depressurized conditions, subjecting to a plurality of processings the above described panel member while controlling temperature and forming a panel by sealing the above described panel members, characterized in that: the above described plurality of processing chambers include a bake processing chamber for bake processing of the above described panel member, a first getter chamber into which the above described panel members are conveyed after the above described bake processing and in which a getter processing is performed on interiors of the above described processing chambers, and a second getter processing chamber in which a getter processing is performed on the above described panel members into which the above described panel member is conveyed after the getter processing and which is adjacent to the above described first getter chamber, and the getter processing of the above described panel member is performed with the panel members in the above described second getter processing chamber set at a temperature lower than a temperature of the panel member subjected to the bake processing in the above described bake processing chamber.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a manufacturing method of an image displaying apparatus comprising steps of conveying panel member for composing a panel of the image displaying apparatus consecutively into a plurality of processing chambers equipped with temperature control means respectively and set in depressurized conditions, subjecting to a plurality of processings the above described panel member while controlling temperature and forming a panel by sealing the above described panel member, characterized in that: the above described plurality of processing chambers include a bake processing chamber for bake processing of the above described panel member, a surface clean processing chamber into which the panel member is conveyed after the above described bake processing and in which a surface clean processing is performed on the above described panel member, a first getter processing chamber into which the above described panel member is conveyed after the above described surface clean processing and in which a getter processing is performed on interiors of the above described processing chambers, and a second getter processing into which the above described panel member is conveyed after the above described getter processing, in which the getter processing is performed on the above described panel member and which is adjacent to the above described first getter processing chamber, and the getter processing is performed with the above described panel member in the above described second getter processing chamber set at a temperature lower than a temperature of the panel member subjected to the bake processing in the above described bake processing chamber.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a manufacturing method of an image displaying apparatus comprising steps of conveying panel member for composing a panel of an image displaying apparatus consecutively into a plurality of processing chambers equipped with temperature control means respectively and set in depressurized conditions, subjecting to a plurality of processings the above described panel member while controlling temperature and forming a panel by sealing the above described panel member, characterized in that: the above described plurality of processing chambers include a bake processing chamber for bake processing of the above described panel member, a cool processing chamber into which the above described panel member is conveyed after the above described bake processing and in which the above described panel member is cooled, and a getter processing chamber into which the above described panel member is conveyed after the cool processing and in which a getter processing is performed on the above described panel member.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a manufacturing method of an image displaying apparatus comprising steps of conveying panel member for composing a panel consecutively into a plurality of processing chambers equipped with temperature control means respectively and set in depressurized conditions, subjecting to a plurality of processings the above described panel member while controlling temperature and forming a panel by sealing the above described panel member, characterized in that: the above described plurality of processing chambers include a bake processing chamber for bake processing of the above described panel members, a cool processing chamber into which the above described panel members are conveyed after the above described bake processing and in which the above described panel member is cooled, a surface clean processing chamber in which a surface clean processing is performed on the above described panel member, and a getter processing chamber into which the above described panel member is conveyed after the above described surface clean processing and in which a getter processing is performed on the above described panel member.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a manufacturing method of an image displaying apparatus comprising steps of conveying panel member for composing a panel consecutively into a plurality of processing chambers which are equipped with temperature control means respectively and set in depressurized conditions, subjecting to a plurality of processings the above described panel member while controlling temperature and forming a panel by sealing the above described panel member, characterized in that: the above described plurality of processing chambers include a bake processing chamber for bake processing of the above described panel member, a cool processing chamber into which the above described panel member are conveyed after the above described bake processing and in which the above described panel member is cooled, a first getter processing chamber into which the above described panel member is conveyed after the above described cool processing and in which the getter processing is performed on interiors of the above described processing chambers, and a second getter processing chamber into which the above described panel member is conveyed after the above described getter processing, in which a getter processing is performed on the above described panel member and which is adjacent to the above described first getter processing chamber.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a manufacturing method of an image displaying apparatus comprising steps of conveying a panel member for composing a panel of an image displaying apparatus consecutively into a plurality of processing chambers equipped with temperature control means respectively and set in depressurized conditions, subjecting to a plurality of processings the above described panel member while controlling temperature and forming a panel by sealing the above described panel member, characterized in that: the above described plurality of processing chambers include a bake processing chamber for bake processing of the above described panel member, a cool processing chamber into which the above described panel member is conveyed after the above described bake processing and in which the above described panel member is cooled, a surface clean processing chamber into which the panel member is conveyed after the cool processing and in which a surface clean processing is performed on the panel member, and a first getter processing chamber into which the panel member is conveyed after the above described surface clean processing and a getter processing is performed on interiors of the above described processing chambers is performed, and a second getter processing chamber into which the above described panel member is conveyed after the above described getter processing, in which the getter processing is performed on the above described panel member and which is adjacent to the above described first getter processing chamber.
Furthermore, the present invention provide a manufacturing method of an image displaying apparatus including the steps of: a: conveying a first member including a substrate on which phosphor exciting means is disposed and a second member including a substrate on which a phosphor is disposed into a bake processing chamber filled with a depressurized atmosphere, and performing a bake processing by heating; b: conveying either or both of the above described first member and the above described second member through a depressurized atmosphere into a getter processing chamber filled with the depressurized atmosphere and performing a getter processing on the conveyed member or either or both of the conveyed members; and c: conveying the above described first member and the above described second member through a depressurized atmosphere into a seal processing chamber filled with the depressurized atmosphere and heating for sealing, characterized in that: the getter processing of the member or the members at the above described step b is performed at a temperature lower than a heating temperature at the above described step a.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a manufacturing method of an image displaying apparatus characterized by including the steps of: a: conveying a first member including a substrate on which phosphor exciting means is disposed and a second member including a substrate on which a phosphor is disposed into a bake processing chamber filled with a depressurized atmosphere, and heating for a bake processing; b: conveying either or both of the above described first member and the above described second member through a depressurized atmosphere into a cool processing chamber filled with the depressurized atmosphere and performing a cool processing; c: conveying either or both of the above described first member and the above described second member through a depressurized atmosphere into a getter processing chamber filled with the depressurized atmosphere and performing a getter processing on the conveyed member or either or both of the conveyed members; and d: conveying the above described first member and the above described second member through a depressurized atmosphere into a seal processing chamber filled with the depressurized atmosphere, and heating and sealing the first member and the second member.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a manufacturing method of an image displaying apparatus characterized by including the steps of: a: conveying a first member including a substrate on which phosphor exciting means is disposed and a second member including a substrate on which a phosphor is disposed into a bake processing chamber filled with a depressurized atmosphere, and heating for a bake processing; b: conveying either or both of the above described first member and the above described second member through a depressurized atmosphere into a surface clean processing chamber filled with the depressurized atmosphere and performing a surface clean processing on the conveyed member or either or both of the conveyed members; c: conveying either or both of the above described first member and the above described second member through a depressurized atmosphere into a getter processing chamber filled with the depressurized atmosphere, and performing a getter processing on the conveyed member or either or both of the conveyed members; and d: conveying the above described first member and the above described second member through a depressurized atmosphere into a seal processing chamber filled with the depressurized atmosphere, and heating for sealing.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a manufacturing method of an image displaying apparatus, characterized by including the steps of: a: conveying a first member including a substrate on which phosphor exciting means is disposed and a second member including a substrate on which a phosphor is disposed into a bake processing chamber filled with a depressurized atmosphere, and heating for bake processing; b: conveying either or both of the above described first member and the above described second member through a depressurized atmosphere into a surface clean processing chamber filled with the depressurized atmosphere, and performing a surface clean processing on the conveyed member or either or both of the conveyed members; c: conveying either or both of the above described first member and the above described second member through a depressurized atmosphere into a first getter processing chamber filled with the depressurized atmosphere, and performing a getter processing on an interior of the above described first getter processing chamber; d: conveying either or both of the above described first member and the above described second member through a depressurized atmosphere into a second getter processing chamber, and performing the getter processing on the conveyed member or either or both of the conveyed members; and e: conveying the above described first member and the above described second member through a depressurized atmosphere into a seal processing chamber filled with the depressurized atmosphere, and heating for sealing.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a manufacturing method of an image displaying apparatus, characterized by including the steps of: a: conveying a first member including a substrate on which phosphor exciting means is disposed and a second member including a substrate on which a phosphor is disposed into a bake processing chamber filled with a depressurized atmosphere, and heating for a bake processing; b: conveying either or both of the above described first member and the above described second member through a depressurized atmosphere into a cool processing chamber filled with the depressurized atmosphere, and performing a cool processing; c: conveying either or both of the above described first member and the above described second member through a depressurized atmosphere into a surface clean processing chamber filled with the depressurized atmosphere, and performing a surface clean processing on the conveyed member or either or both of the conveyed members; d: conveying either or both of the above described first member and the above described second member through a depressurized atmosphere into a getter processing chamber, and performing a getter processing on the conveyed member or either or both of the conveyed members; and e: conveying the above described first member and the above described second member through a depressurized atmosphere into a seal processing chamber filled with the depressurized atmosphere, and heating and sealing the first member and the second member.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a manufacturing method of an image displaying apparatus, characterized by including the steps of: a: conveying a first member including a substrate on which phosphor exciting means is disposed and a second member including a substrate on which a phosphor is disposed into a bake processing chamber filled with a depressurized atmosphere, and performing a bake processing; b: conveying either or both of the above described first member and the above described second member through a depressurized atmosphere into a cool processing chamber filled with the depressurized atmosphere, and performing a cool processing; c: conveying either or both of the above described first member and the above described second member through a depressurized atmosphere into a surface clean processing chamber filled with the depressurized atmosphere, and performing a surface clean processing on the conveyed member or either or both of the conveyed members; d: conveying either or both of the above described first member and the above described second member through a depressurized atmosphere into a first getter processing chamber filled with the depressurized atmosphere, and performing a getter processing on an interior of the above described first getter processing chamber; e: conveying either or both of the above described first member and the above described second member through a depressurized atmosphere into a second getter processing chamber filled with the depressurized atmosphere, and performing the getter processing on the conveyed member or either or both of the conveyed members; and f: conveying the above described first member and the above described second member through a depressurized atmosphere into a seal processing chamber, and heating for sealing.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a manufacturing apparatus of an image displaying apparatus characterized in that: disposed in a depressurized atmosphere are a getter processing chamber for performing a getter processing on either or both of a first member including a substrate on which phosphor exciting means is disposed and a second member including a substrate on which a phosphor is disposed, a seal processing chamber for performing a seal processing by heating the above described first member and the above described second member and conveying means which is capable of conveying the above described first member and the above described second member from the above described getter processing chamber to the above described seal processing chamber, and a heat shielding member is disposed between the above described getter processing chamber and the above described seal processing chamber.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a manufacturing apparatus of an image displaying apparatus characterized in that: disposed in a depressurized atmosphere are a bake processing chamber for performing a bake processing by heating the a first member including a substrate on which phosphor exciting means is disposed and a second member including a substrate on which a phosphor is disposed, a getter processing chamber for performing a getter processing on either or both of the above described first member and the above described second member, and conveying means which is capable of conveying the above described first member and the above described second member from the above described bake processing chamber into the above described getter processing chamber, and a heat shielding member is disposed between the above described bake processing chamber and the above described getter processing chamber.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a manufacturing apparatus of an image displaying apparatus, characterized in that: disposed in a depressurized atmosphere are a bake processing chamber for performing a bake processing by heating a first member including a substrate on which phosphor exciting means is disposed and a second member including a substrate on which a phosphor is disposed, a getter processing chamber for performing a getter processing on either or both of the above described first member and the above described second member, a seal processing chamber for performing a seal processing by heating the above described first member and the above described second member, and conveying means which is capable of conveying the above described first member and the above described second member into the bake processing chamber, the getter processing chamber and the seal processing chamber in this order, and a heat shielding members are disposed among pair of the above described processing chambers.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a manufacturing apparatus of an image displaying apparatus, characterized in that: disposed in a depressurized atmosphere are a bake processing chamber for performing a bake processing by heating a first member including a substrate on which phosphor exciting means is disposed and a second member including a substrate on which a phosphor is disposed, a cool processing chamber for slowly cooling either or both of the above described first member and the above described second member, a getter processing chamber for performing a getter processing on either or both of the above described first member and the above described second member, and conveying means which is capable of conveying the above described first member and the above described second member into the above described bake processing chamber, the above described cool processing chamber and the above described getter processing chamber in this order.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a manufacturing apparatus of an image displaying apparatus, characterized in that: disposed in a depressurized atmosphere are a bake processing chamber for performing a bake processing by heating a first member including a substrate on which phosphor exciting means is disposed and a second member including a substrate on which a phosphor is disposed, a cool processing chamber for slowly cooling either or both of the above described first member and the above described second member, a getter processing chamber for performing a getter processing on either or both of the above described first member and the above described second member, and a seal processing chamber for performing a seal processing by heating the above described first member and the above described second member, and a conveying means which is capable of conveying the above described first member and the above described second member into the above described bake processing chamber, the above described cool processing chamber and the above described getter processing chamber and the above described seal processing chamber in this order.